Phantom
by Wolf Girl
Summary: Heero Yuy is the leader of a team of assasins with unlimited resources at their hands. When one of their own is killed, they are forced to recruit the best spy they can find, in spite of where he's from... Scifi, AU, Yaoi. 1x2
1. One

**Phantom**  
By Wolf Girl

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any sort of ownership over the characters or the premise of Gundam Wing. I do not make any sort of profit off of this story.  
_Warnings:_ AU, Sci-fi, Yaoi, minor Relena bastardization, slightly OOC Heero (as per series, but since this is AU I can do what I want with him.) 40's slang usage  
_AN Warning:_ Unfortunately, my grammar and punctuation usage is a weird mix of American and British styles... Enough said.  
_Pairings:_ 1+2, 1x2x1, 3x4, others...  
_Italics thought_ (unless obviously otherwise).

**--+--**

**One**

The alarm clock flashed red in the grey morning, once, twice, before it went off, sending strains of some heavy metal band crashing into the room. Heero rolled himself over and slammed his hand down onto the snooze button. He pulled his hand back under the covers, then looked at the clock again. There was a sticky-note stuck to his alarm.

Blearily Heero stared at it, cross-eyed with sleep. _Don't tell anyone,_ it read. He peeled it off and flicked it over the edge of the bed. The alarm beeped again. Sighing, he got up, dragging the blanket part of the way across the room with him before abandoning it as he entered the bathroom.

His hand found the light-switch, and with it, another note. _It'll be our secret._ He yawned and turned to the sink, and finding, _No one was supposed to find out_, written on the bathroom mirror in red lipstick. Brushing his teeth, he contemplated it. Other than desecration of property, all he could think about was a shower.

Fifteen minutes later Heero emerged, stepping on the first note, then shaking it off his foot as he pulled on some pants. There was a note on the doorknob leading out of his room. _It started out as fascination, then turned into something more._ He crumpled it up and shoved it in his back pocket. "You're making me feel as though I'm talking to myself!" Heero growled at him, though he wasn't there anymore. His voice saying his name rang through Heero's mind.

He walked into the living room, his hair dripping cold, wet tracks down his back, pleasant in the already humid room. Heero threw his towel on the hat rack and flopped down onto the swivel chair as the monitor buzzed to life. On the screen there was a word document requesting a password to open. He was the only one who protected his documents. Heero stared at it for a long time.

Getting up with a grunt, he went to the kitchen to get some coffee. Someone had turned the coffee maker, and it was just finishing percolating. It was then he found another of those infuriating notes. _When you read it, you'll understand,_ it read, in bold capital letters, taped to the door of the fridge.

He ripped it off the fridge and crumpled it up, throwing it in the trash can. He poured his coffee and set it down on the desk next to the keyboard. The notes ran through his mind_. Don't tell anyone. It'll be our secret. No one was supposed to find out. It started out with fascination, then turned into something more. When you read it you'll understand. _

He paused, his finger on the escape button of the keyboard. _When you read it…_ He shakily typed in the only word which he knew could be the password. The document sprang up on the screen.

"_By the time anyone reads this, I will have gone. _

"_My life wasn't like a fairy tale, dropping all the parts of the story into place at once to make a whole. It was more like a puzzle, with me having to search for each piece and its place. _

"_The first puzzle piece was found unexpectedly on the street. He looked me over and asked if I wanted a job. I was hungry enough to say yes._

"_When he told me one could tell a person's personality by their shoes, I didn't believe him. We were standing in the rain waiting for some jackson to come by our corner that we could do over. He told me that the best way to pick which john to work was to look at his shoes. _

"_I didn't take that advice seriously until the second time my john with an expensive suit on, but feet clad in ratty flats, turned out to have nothing more in his wallet than a bus pass and some food stamps. I wasn't much appreciated back at the place that night. After that I didn't think of it for a long time, because by then I had discovered that my looks gave me a better set of skills than simple pickpocketing. _

"_If you were to ask me where I learned my manners, I would have to tell you that I was taught the high-class act from a drunken old man who squandered away his fortune gambling, then occasionally reformed. He sent me out for infiltration only a few years in, and he said I had a knack for it. It was the best move I ever made in my life, and the worst."_

The cursor sat blinking on the page in front of him. He clicked the close button at the corner of the screen and quietly shut down the computer. Heero gulped the last of his coffee and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. _Heero,_ he called to him silently. But he wouldn't be back.

_--+--_

Duo entered the room and recoiled slightly. The smell of death hung heavy in the air. He glanced around carefully. There was a dead body sitting on the floor in a puddle of blood and the safe was already open. He retched a little at the sight of the body's death wound; someone had sunk a hatchet into the man's head and left it there.

He crept over to the safe, but there wasn't anything left. He felt around in the corners, and checked the seams of the safe. _Bingo._ A catch tripped and the bottom of the safe popped up. He couldn't see down into the secret cache, but he could feel parcel lying at the bottom of the drawer.

Duo heard a noise and froze. Nothing was there. He quickly stowed the parcel in his bag, and slunk over to the door, gun raised. He peered out into the hallway. Nothing.

He stayed in the doorway and readjusted his gloved hands. He didn't think he was alone, so there was only one way to find out. Duo went back into the hall, stepping out. Still silence. He walked to the end of the hallway to the window he'd come in. The curtains flapped in and out of the window. He sighed in relief and leapt out of it, landing safely in a roll on the ground.

A light went on inside. He quickly ran over to the hedge, half-crouched down. His hole was still there. Well, the hole made by whomever had killed that man. He winced at what would happen when the other criminal found out he had the wrong package.

Duo hurried down the street, keeping himself in the shadows. An arm shot out from around a corner, catching him by the shoulders. "Relax, kid. Did you get it?" the deep, rumbling voice asked.

"Yeah. Where's the money?" He whispered.

"Let's go inside first. It's too dark out here." The arm tugged him into a building with a brightly lit hallway. Duo handed him the package, and the man quickly untied it. He pored over the papers for a moment before considering the object.

Duo shifted from foot to foot nervously. This transaction was taking too long for his tastes. _Never know who's waiting. _He fingered the communicator in his pocket.

The man grunted, then reached around behind himself. Duo took one glance, then shoved the man, grabbing the briefcase as well as the documents, and ran, dodging out of sight behind a large crate.

The man recovered and raced off in the direction he had gone, but Duo was well hidden in the gloomy dark and rain. Once the man ran past him, Duo sat crouched against a wall, clutching the documents. They were starting to get soggy.He glanced at them again apraisingly, then spun the dials on the briefcase so it popped open. He shoved the documents inside before shutting it.

He slowly stood and looked around himself carefully. Seeing no-one there, he quickly hurried out of sight.

--+--

**End notes:** Sorry, but my other story _A Lesson to Be Learned_ is on hiatus for now. I don't have access to my files where I am.

However, this is the new Sci-fi fic I've been planning, so I can get this up and running in the meantime.

As always, R&R si vous plait!


	2. Two

**Phantom**  
By Wolf Girl

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any sort of ownership over the characters or the premise of Gundam Wing. I do not make any sort of profit off of this story.  
_Warnings:_ AU, Sci-fi, Yaoi, minor Relena bastardization, slightly OOC Heero (as per series, but since this is AU I can do what I want with him.) 40's slang usage  
_AN Warning:_ Unfortunately, my grammar and punctuation usage is a weird mix of American and British styles... Enough said.  
_Pairings:_ 5+1, 1x2x1, 3x4, others...  
_Italics thought_ (unless obviously otherwise).

**--+--  
**

**Two  
**

"I'll only be gone for a few hours," he said, his hand flying from the desk to his pocket.

"I don't think this is a good idea. You're not feeling well—" the other man said, concern showing on his face as he caught the motion. He moved for the door, but with his slow hobbling motion, he was too late. He was already gone.

He stepped out of the dark alleyway, brushing off the back of his pants. The glowing light across the street beckoned. He glanced both ways and crossed the street, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Cookie," he said, when he reached the door. The peephole opened and the whole door swung open to let him inside. He walked down the hallway and headed straight for the bar area. The whole place was lit with dim yellow lighting.

He sat down at the bar. "Only gin still, right Jackson(1)?" the man asked the bartender, who nodded solemnly. "Right. I remember."

Wufei slammed his drink down on the table.

"Gimme another one,"Wufei demanded, "And keep 'em coming."

"You get dumped by your Scobo Queen(2)?" the bartender inquired, "I ain't seen her in here for a time."

"Something like that. Just gimme the drink, Earl."

Earl shrugged and handedWufei two more shots. Wufeilooked around the room shadowed  
in the dim lighting of the club. It was nearing sunrise and the place was clearing out. He glanced behind himself over near the dance floor. Only a few couples were left.

He lounged against the bar with the cup held loosely in his hand. He glanced around. A few couples were dancing to slow jazz music, bathed in a golden light. A man walked toward him, lithe, but strong.Wufei was appreciative of the chest he could see through the half-buttoned white shirt. Wufei's eyes trailed down, taking in the form-fitting slacks and the suspenders dangling listlestly from their clips. The stranger took off his tie as he looked over at Wufei. Wufei's eyes raked his figure, and he nodded to him in acknowledgement. He smiled and sat down at the bar stool next to him.

"I'll have a gin and tonic, please." His voice was a smooth bass. "I haven't seen you here before," he commented, sipping on his drink.

"I come now and again." Wufei said slowly. The man shrugged noncommitally and turned toward him.The light bounced off of the man's long hair, which Wufei's eyes followed down the plait it was in, all the way down past the seat of the barstool. The man, ordered another shot and drank it quick, barely glancing at what it was before he lurched to his feet and sauntered onto the dance floor.

The music was loud. He didn't care that there was no one to dance with, he just needed to dance. Wufei watched as the man began moving his body in slow movements, gyrating his hips against an invisible partner. He glanced around the room again, and Wufei found himself staring at the man who had been sitting next to him. The man closed his eyes and rocked himself more quickly against the air. He was past caring about anything at all.

Wufei's cold hand grabbed his hips from behind and he felt himself pressed against another body. They swayed to the music, his body being pulled against a hard chest and someone's crotch. Another hand fell on his hips while the first roamed up his chest, brushing past a nipple, before being slung around his shoulder and neck.

He could feel a hot breath on his neck, and he moaned slightly, Wufei's skin cold against his fevered flesh. He felt lips against his skin. He whipped his head around to meet molton brown eyes. He continued dancing, aware of the hungry gaze that was being put on him.

"You seem confident, what's your name, stranger?" the man's voice purred smoothly, flowing in ripples across his skin. "Mine's Duo." The hand caressed his chest again, brushing a nipple then his arm hung down lazily over his shoulder and against his

body, keeping them pulled close together. "Out a bit late?"

"Wufei." Wufei said, his voice sultry. "I'm not worried. I can take care of myself." He rolled his hips upward, grinding against his fellow dancer. The man closed his eyes for a moment, before letting them flutter open.

"Maybe you should be." The man, Duo's voice said. A hand turned Wufei's face back, plush lips lingering dangerously close to his.

"Or maybe it's you who should be worried." Wufei turned to face him, breathing softly. The man, Duo, groaned and let his eyes slide shut as he felt the breath ghosting softly across his lips, then his ear, and then his neck. A soft kiss was placed on the skin of his neck, right above his pulse. He breathed in sharply.

Wufei opened his eyes and blinked. Duo stretched out his hand. Wufei walked over to the counter, slammed some money down to pay for their drinks and hurried out the door with Duo.

--+--

Wufei turned the key and stumbled into the house, laughing and being supported by the long-haired man. Three men sitting on barstools at a kitchen counter whipped around in their seats.Duo blinked, strangely concerted about the several pairs of eyes fixed on him as he stumbled through the doorway to Wufei's home. One of them got up as Wufei shut the door behind him. Duo stopped laughing immediately.

"Wufei..." began a blonde boy severely.

"S'injustice," he slurred, " I'm all alone and _this_ nearly gave me a nosebleed the whole way over here." Wufei groped at Duo's ass. Duo made a slight moaning sound and leaned into Wufei.

A tallish boy with bangs covering one eye came over and led Wufei to a barstool in the neat kitchen. Wufei climbed onto it clumsily, giggling when he almost fell off.

"You must excuse him. His boyfriend is... away," the blonde apologised, taking a look at the Chinese boy, who had passed out on the kitchen counter.

"Th-these are my roommates," Wufei said comfortingly, reaching out to pat Duo's shoulder and missing. One of the men got off of a barstool and approached them.

"He's mine, you can't have him," Wufei slurred and slid down in Duo's arms.

Duo's eyes wandered. There was the small blonde man, a tall brunette who made a small noise in the back of his throat when Wufei slumped down, and a compact brunette with wild hair. The blonde one tsked and said in an overly loud voice, "I think we should get you to bed. Would you like to stay here for the night? We have an extra bed you can sleep in until you are in a slightly less inebriated state."

Duo winced and Wufei struggled up to his feet. " 'S mine," he slurred again half-heartedly.

"Heero, why don't you take this nice young man to the extra bed in your room." The blonde smiled through his teeth. "We'll see you in the morning."

The wild-haired man got to his feet and leveled an even glare at Duo."My name is Heero. This way." He strode off down the hall, disregarding Duo's inebriated state. Once they had gone into a room and shut the door, the blonde one dragged Wufei to his feet.

"What were you thinking!" The blonde one said loudly. "You weren't supposed to pick up the target! We needed to ease him in gently, not get him drunk!"

"You didn't even want me to go! I'm alone now, and I don't want to be alone." Wufei started sobbing. "I'm alone now."

The tall brunette leaned over and patted his back. "Quatre, we'll just have to talk to him sooner than we expected. And Wufei needs some time to adjust."

"We all do, Trowa, but what will Relena say?" The blonde man, Quatre exclaimed and tugged at his hair. "I don't know how this will work now, it's blown all our plans."

"It will be fine, don't worry about it." Trowa smiled at Quatre just a little. Quatre sighed heavily and the pulled Wufei to his feet, just as he hurled on the carpet.

--+--

Heero opened the door to the room as Duo stumbled in. "You don't talk much—do you?" Duo slurred, throwing himself on a bed.

"That's my bed," Heero ground out. Duo turned his head to look at him.

"I'm quite willing to share it with you, handsome," Duo shot back. He grinned wolfishly. "After all, you did deprive me of my fun for the evening. Stupid blonde…"

Heero supposed he was referring to Quatre, not— His heart gave an uncomfortable pang and he looked away.

"So comfor-talb-- comfortalb—comfortable." Duo giggled and opened his eyes. Heero frowned and got up to leave.

"Good night." Heero said, and shut the door.

Duo shot up instantly and looked around the room. He went to the closet and poked around. There was a catch, which he hit and popped open. There was a couple hand guns in a case. Duo heard a noise and shut the compartment and the closet again. He made a scene of pretending to struggle out of bed and falling against the lone dresser in the room.

Sure enough, the blonde man entered at the commotion.

"Are you all right? I heard the noise in the hall." The blonde man asked him concernedly.

"S'fine," Duo slurred. The blonde man heaved him upwards and put him on the other bed in the room. He started to take off his shirt, but stopped when Duo purred at him, "You too?"

The blonde jumped and coloured slightly. Then he finished undressing Duo in a business-like manner and pulled the covers over him. "We'll talk in the morning," he said, then left.

Duo closed his eyes but didn't sleep. He waited a long time. Finally, Heero entered the room again. Duo watched with slitted eyes as Heero glanced at him then turned to the dresser. He got out a pair of underwear, then stripped and changed it. Duo watched interestedly as Heero's muscles flexed and rippled in motion.

"I can feel you looking at me," Heero said to him, but he did not answer. This man was dangerous. It had been obvious once he found the guns, but watching the power contained in Heero's body made in more so. The others were dangerous too, but not quite in the same way.

Heero turned around sharply and headed for the bed. He stopped near Duo's bed and looked at him for a moment before turning away. Heero thought him to be asleep after all. Duo had the strange feeling of relief which washed over him each time some danger had passed. Duo closed his eyes and finally sought sleep. Maybe he was more drunk than he thought he was.

--+--

**Endnotes:** So didja like that? I know I sure did… Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate it!

Anyway, here's a couple of 40s slang words I used and what they mean.

(1)Jackson-- Slang for a man, sort of like, "Dude" or "John Doe".

(2) Scobo-queen -- Girlfriend, lady friend

As always, R&R, and email me if you have questions,


	3. Three

**Phantom**  
By Wolf Girl

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any sort of ownership over the characters or the premise of Gundam Wing. I do not make any sort of profit off of this story.  
_Warnings:_ AU, Sci-fi, Yaoi, minor Relena bastardization, slightly OOC Heero (as per series, but since this is AU I can do what I want with him.) 40's slang usage  
_AN Warning:_ Unfortunately, my grammar and punctuation usage is a weird mix of American and British styles... Enough said.  
_Pairings:_ 5+1, 1x2x1, 3x4, others...  
_Italics thought_ (unless obviously otherwise).

**Author notes:** After a three day weekend of being a chaperone on a middle school camping trip, computers look pretty good to me. Hope this works for you. No, there's no camping, and I left all my notes at home, so deal with it.

**--+--**

**Three**

Quatre sat down at the table and gestured for Duo to do the same. Duo yawned and rubbed his eyes as he complied.

"So, Cookie(1), what's the deal here? Am I allowed to go home, or am I locked up?"

The blonde man laughed quietly. Duo estimated he was in his mid-twenties. His delicated fingers tapped gently on a tea-cup. _He isn't as soft as he seems_, Duo thought, _if he lives in this house._ However, it was best to pretend he did not know this.

"_And all that's best of dark and bright Meets in her aspect and her eyes…" _Suddenly the line from the Lord Byron poem ran through his head. _Except this is a man,_ he realized. _Bright and dark are merged in this one._

"Well," Quatre started, "We now have you in the future. You see, we figured out your secret, and we've taken… precautions to insure you can't return until you've helped us. Which you are going to do, I presume?" It wasn't really a question at all, but an order from the regal blonde.

_I have some words of advice, which I figured out the painful way. Never go into the past because you could make yourself cease to exist. If you go into the future, you may die, but you won't uncreate what you've done. The only real danger is to others' survival._ His own words rang in his head. "I'm not an assassin for hire." Duo's eyes flashed dangerously.

"We're not asking for an assassin. We want a spy. And who better than a thief to be our spy?" Quatre knew he'd made it past the first obstacle. And now he held all the cards.

"What's in it for me?" Duo drummed his fingers on the table.

"We have your ticket home."

His eyes darted over to Quatre's face for a moment then back out the window. He tried to appear unconcerned.

"I have a bit of a history as a thief as well, though only alcohol could allow me to best you." Quatre shrugged. "Alcohol loosens inhibitions. But in all my dealings with people like us, your name comes up as the best." The taller man, Trowa, leaned against Quatre and leveled his gaze at Duo. His position shouted "mine."

Duo felt eyes on him, and saw Heero in the doorway. "Okay. What can I do?"

"We will give you the required mission data. It might occur that you will need to team with one of us. In this case you must do whatever it takes to assume the cover." Quatre's voice bored into his mind.

"Alright." Duo's hadn't left Heero's challenging ones. Suddenly he smiled. "But Jackson, you better set me up with every Creampuff(2) you know when we're through with this."

Heero's face twitched for a moment before returning to its normal bland expression.

There was a knock upon the door. Trowa slunk over to in and peered through the peep-hole before undoing the deadbolt.

A blonde woman entered, dressed in a pink dress and suit-coat. Her high pumps were pink as well. Duo's eyes traveled her figure in mild interest, then found something more worthy of his attention. With her had entered a tall man with long blonde hair. Duo shivered. This was the sort of man who makes you want to check for your purse or wallet when he leaves the room. So charming that you feel duped almost as soon as your smile fades.

Duo checked for his wallet. It was still there. The man's gaze traveled him, and Duo became acutely aware of his attire. He was still wearing the tight clothing from last night. A noise like a growl came from Heero's direction, but Duo couldn't look away from the piercing sky blue eyes that had caught his.

After a moment, Quatre coughed gently. "Relena, we weren't expecting you for some time. Zechs." The tall man nodded and the pink-clad woman's head snapped in the direction of Quatre.

"We felt it would be wiser to get here early, given the—situation." She glanced at Duo suspiciously, then turned her attention to Heero again.

"Dollface, if you want my advice, you're laying it on a bit thick." Duo smiled charmingly. Heero was looking at him, and the blonde woman seemed to notice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stated coldly. "I happen to be—" Wufei walked into the room with red-rimmed eyes. He glanced at the tall blonde man before slapping a few files down in front of Quatre.

"Mission specs." He spun on his heel and left again. The tall blonde man followed him out of the room as Quatre looked up from the files and smiled cheerily.

"Everyone ready?"

--+--

**Endnotes:** Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Those reviews really made my day.

Anyway, here's the 40s slang word I used and what it means.

Cookie: an effeminate young man.

Creampuff: same as above.

As always, R&R, and email me if you have questions,


	4. Four

**Phantom**  
By Wolf Girl

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any sort of ownership over the characters or the premise of Gundam Wing. I do not make any sort of profit off of this story.  
_Warnings:_ AU, Sci-fi, Yaoi, minor Relena bastardization, slightly OOC Heero (as per series, but since this is AU I can do what I want with him.) 40's slang usage  
_AN Warning:_ Unfortunately, my grammar and punctuation usage is a weird mix of American and British styles... Enough said.  
_Pairings:_ 5+1, 1x2x1, 3x4, others...  
_Italics thought_ (unless obviously otherwise).

**--+--**

**Four**

"I guess we're all togged to the bricks(1)," Duo's voice rang from inside the car. The door opened and Heero swallowed slightly. Relena's frown was magnified to one-thousand watts, and Zechs whistled slowly.

Duo was dressed in a slim cut suit that showed the lines of his legs and showcased his butt. His shoulders seemed broad and his body slim. His hair was braided tightly and fell down his back as usual, but Duo's face was accented with a hint of make-up. "Now I look like a cookie." He grinned wolfishly, and Relena found herself having trouble breathing. "Not that I'm not," Duo finished, and shut the car door.

Zechs took off his hat and bowed. "Well, I must be off to moniter the earpieces and video feed."

"We need to go. It's rude to be more than ten minutes late." Relena said haughtily. "Don't forget to get the attention of the target."

"You're telling a show horse how to canter, Queenie. You just work on seeming like you're married to frigid Oolie Droolie(2) over here." Duo pulled on Heero's tie, sending him lurching unexpectedly toward the braided man.

Duo glanced again at Relena, who was as pink with rage as her magenta cocktail dress. They both glanced surreptitiously at Heero, before Relena seized his arm and started to saunter off to the front entrance. Duo waited a moment before following.

Heero and Relena greeted the guests just inside the door and a server came to take them to their seats. Duo strode up, turning heads as he walked up the steps.

A flustered serving-man showed Duo to his seat at the far end of the table, then returned to show Relena and Heero to their places near the middle. "I can see the target." Duo's whisper filled their ears through the earpieces.

There was the clinking of china and polite conversation. Relena turned her head to Heero and sighed, looking at him wistfully. Heero glanced at her once, all the while talking to the man on his left.

"Having fun watching him?" A voice came in her ear. Her brother's humor was barbing. "Keep telling yourself that. You might believe he's actually interested."

"I'm maintaining my cover. We're newlyweds after all," Relena whispered back. In reply, there was a crackle, showing that her brother had cut the connection to her earpiece.She grit her teeth. This wasn't an obsession, simply devotion. Complete devotion to him. _I would do anything for him, _she thought. _Even if it meant getting hurt myself._

She smiled politely and chewed her chicken, keeping one hand near Heero's. Heero smiled through tight lips and talked about stocks with the man on his left.

She could see the target further down the table. His interests were focused on Duo, just as planned. "02, keep it up, it's working."

Heero's head whipped around to look, then he checked himself and abruptly turned back to his conversation. The man he was talking to smiled in a puzzled way.

On the other side of the room, Duo was seated just at the end of the table, closest to where the children sat. A little girl in a pink dress was looking at him with a frown on her face from between bites of salad.

"You look like a vegitarian." The little girl said, staring at him disapprovingly.

"Well, I'm not. How can a person _look_ like a vegitarian anyway?"

"You just do. It's in your face." She resumed eating, stabbing some noodles with her fork. Duo stuck his tongue out at her, then looked around sheepishly. An elderly man was grinning at him. Duo smiled flirtaciously. The target was hooked. This would be easy.

--+--

"He's gone?" Heero asked. He looked around the room.

Quatre frowned. "Well, he left the information for us, and he can't have gone far. We have his way home."

"Maybe he wasn't going home," Trowa said softly. "He must have contacts in the area."

"I knew I should have seduced the old bastard. Duo wasn't ready for it."

"Duo is a thief, not a spy." Heero stated coldly. "But it doesn't mean he's not familiar with turning tricks."

Quatre coloured and turned to him. "Is that what we all do, turn tricks then? In that case I'll make sure you're turning—"

Wufei coughed suddenly. The tension grew and all the others looked at him. "There are flowers for me." He blushed. "The card only says: _To Wufei; Love, Duo."_

"He's sorry for your loss," Trowa said softly.

"What?" Quatre asked, looking around. "Did he leave another note?"

"He didn't need to. It's in the flowers."

"What are you talking about?" Wufei snapped. "This arrangement is horrible. It shows no taste in symmetry."

"It's beautifully arranged for its purpose. Look, there's red geraniums and crimson roses on either side, rosemary in front." Trowa explained, pointing to each flower in turn.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wufei's face scrunched up, looking at the flower arrangement.

"Red geraniums mean consolation, and crimson roses mean mourning. Rosemary is for remembrance. He's saying that he is sorry for your loss and offers remembrance."

The room fell silent. Wufei picked up the arrangement and set it on the empty nightstand. Quatre made a small noise and led Trowa out of the room as Wufei sat cross-legged to meditate. Heero stared at the flowers another moment before grabbing a coat and leaving the house, clutching his own boquet of lilacs, calla lilies and orange blossoms close to his chest.

--+--

Heero woke up suddenly, dripping in sweat. He couldn't stop remembering. He got up and went to the kitchen. The coffee maker clock read 4:15AM. It was late enough to get up. He poured himself some cold coffee and slammed the mug into the microwave. The notes plagued his mind.

The cursor blinked at him, and he grabbed his mug from the microwave. He sat down at the computer.

_I left it all to an orphanage in the bank district of town. Even if they found the will, they would hardly believe it. Who lives in the slums if they don't have to? For me, I went between my two homes, the hotel and the flat. It was easier to keep my cover in the flat, and more convenient to take care of the building in the hotel._

Heero pulled on his sneakers and ran out of the building without tying them.

--+--

**Endnotes:** Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Those reviews really made my day.

**Flower language: **

Geranium (scarlet)- consolation  
Rosemary- remembrance  
Rose (dark crimson)- mourning

Lilac (purple)- first emotions of love  
Calla Lily- magnificent beauty  
Orange blossom- your purity equals your loveliness

**40s Slang:**

(1) Togged to the bricks: dressed up formally.  
(2) Oolie Drooly: boyfriend, sweetheart, handsome man.

As always, R&R, and email me if you have questions,


	5. Five

**Phantom**  
By Wolf Girl

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any sort of ownership over the characters or the premise of Gundam Wing. I do not make any sort of profit off of this story.  
_Warnings:_ AU, Sci-fi, Yaoi, minor Relena bastardization, slightly OOC Heero (as per series, but since this is AU I can do what I want with him.) 40's slang usage.  
_AN Warning:_ Unfortunately, my grammar and punctuation usage is a weird mix of American and British styles... Enough said.  
_Pairings:_ 1+2, 1x2x1, 3x4, others...  
_Italic__s thought_ (unless obviously otherwise).

**Author's notes:** There's a lot of slang in this one. If you notice, he getsemotional and slips into using the slang. Thanks so much for all the reviews, and all the people who read it!

**--+--**

**Five**

"He's still here, and he's changing," Trowa murmured, shutting the door. "He didn't try to leave again."

"Good. Thanks, Heero,for 'tolerating' him so much. I'm sure he really felt welcomed when youwent and drug him back here." Quatre's voice was acidic.

"I would have shot him for groping me if he wasn't needed," Heero stated blankly, ignoring the raised eyebrow from Quatre.

"Injustice! Just because you are a-sexual doesn't mean you can discriminate against gays!" Wufei slurred, sloshing some beer down his front.

"And you need to drink less. Things will work out."

"I'm slightly worried about the mission specs. I think Duo might object to—" Quatre was cut off as Duo stuck his head around the door.

"Object to what?"

"Nice to see you up and about. Please don't run off again, Heero nearly tripped over himself running after you," Wufei snickered, still somewhat drunk. Relena glowered first at him, then at Duo.

"There might be some problems with the mission specifications, but we'll get them worked out." Quatre said placatingly. Duo held out his hand. Quatre handed him the enveloped hesitatingly.

"I might talk a lot, but I ain't no clicker(1)." Duo opened the envelope impatiently. He read it once over then shook his head.

_**Name:** Dulce Marisol_

_**Age: **17_

_**Gender: **Female_

**…**

"What do you mean I'm a girl?" Duo asked. "I'm not some girl!" The others didn't say anything. "Well you can get Miss Bobby Socks to do it then," Duo pointed at Relena.

"She's going on the mission also, as another girl. Your childhood friend in fact." Quatre told him.

"There's no way I'm gonna come off as firm and round and fully packed (2)"

"You could wear a corset," Quatre suggested mildly. Duo sighed and went back to the documents.

_**Name:** Rhian Pierce_

_**Age: **19_

_**Gender: **Female_

_**Place of Origin: **England_

_**Background: **Wealthy family, old roots. Childhood friends with Dulce.  
__Has invited Dulce to accompany her to the party._

**…**

**  
**"And where does our darling Heero come in?" Duo asked. Quatre gestured to the last set of papers, so Duo continued to read.

_**  
Name:** Hirochika Yukio_

_**Age:** 23_

_**Gender: **Male_

**…  
**

"Okay, fine. I'll take it. But it doesn't mean I want to dress up like some chick."

"That will be satisfactory." Heero stated.

"We'll need to get you fitted for some clothing. I guess we'll have to go to a drag shop." Relena looked down her nose at Duo. "Regular women's clothes won't make you look like you have a figure.

"I'm sure we'll find something," Duo said stiffly, glancing at the others. No one looked at him.

--+--

Duo had always thought himself a charmer. It was just a given. He could worm his way out of any situation by smiling and commenting on the copper's tie. He would run and hide, but he would never tell a lie.

But this man… Duo couldn't see what was going on. He couldn't tell what compliment to give, or what to say. Should he flirt? Even if he did, Duo could tell there wasn't going to be a change in the mask that Heero wore. He thought he had gotten to him, but now there was nothing.

And it was rubbing him the wrong way. And in the right way. Duo couldn't help but be attracted to this man who was so strong and handsome. He had charisma that just oozed off him, but it made no sense since the man was about as social as a viper. All the same there was something that made him think that Heero was attracted to him as well. This man was full of contradictions.

He snuck out of his room dressed in his normal black attire, planning on sneaking into Heero's room while he was out. He glanced up and down the hallway, then peeked carefully around the corner.

He stopped. Suddenly. Heero and Relena were locked in a passionate embrace. Duo blinked once, twice, then decided that maybe he had been imagining things. The man was interested, just not in him. After all, surely he could have misread Heero. He crept down the hallway to the kitchen.

Quatre sat at the kitchen table, reviewing a building plan. A bottle of whiskey sat on the table in front of him. Quatre looked up when he entered. He waved to the chair in front of him. Duo sank down onto it.

"I see you saw Relena and Heero?" Quatre asked mildly. Duo's face made its own reply. "Duo, don't get too disappointed. They have an—interesting relationship. He tries to give her things she wants so she'll be quiet and happy, and she wants everything she can get from him." Quatre didn't elaborate to make this clearer.

Duo sat in silence for a moment. "How'd you get into this line of work? You seem to be a grounded guy." Duo slugged down his drink. "And you handle yourself well. You could be in business and make lots of money."

"I do make lots of money. And I am rich." Quatre smiled a secret smile. "And I'm happy."

"Rich people don't go out and kill people personally. Don't you have to be a Face(3) to be rich?" Duo quipped.

"And don't you have to be religious to be a religious man?" Quatre shot back.

Duo looked away, his hand playing with the end of his braid nervously. His cross hung conspicuously out of the neck of his half buttoned shirt and unbuttoned preacher's collar.

"Sometimes it wouldn't seem to make too much of a difference. People can be religious in all sorts of ways." Duo said finally. The blonde man appeared relaxed, as if this was a normal topic. "So that's our religion... Killing people? I like that. It fits."

Only one eyebrow quirked at this. "Shinigami. It's you, isn't it? What makes you call yourself that?"

Duo laughed self-consciously. "Yeah, that's me, Jackson, and I ain't gonna fish(4) about that one. I've got the past to support it. Seen so many people fogged(5)... You have no idea..." He took a lick of salt off his wrist, then a shot of tequila. "Strange how we can sit here talking like this." He sucked on his lime thoughtfully. "What's with the cogs(6), Jackson? We're inside."

"It's a habit. If I wear them, no one can recognize me for sure. If someone asks, all they can say is 'About this tall, blonde hair, but well, I couldn't see his eyes, they were covered up'."

"I see. Are you really that committed to your work?" Duo asked.

"Yes and no. I believe my work has become my life, and the people I work with are most important to me. I'd do anything to make these missions go well and to bring everybody back safely." Quatre smiled slightly. "I'm assuming you feel the same way about your profession."

"Well, me and Solo, we did alright for awhile, then he got too old for this. It's an up and down profession." Duo shrugged, then looked sideways at Quatre. "So if this action(7) works, we'll be mostly home free?"

"With only one other mission, yes."

"Okay. I'll be there."

--+--

Duo fanned himself slowly, scanning the room. He sipped at a glass of punch daintily, then dabbed at his mouth. He caught a few people's eyes and fanned himself gently with his left hand. Supposedly there was a language to fans, but to most it meant nothing. Duo reveled in his knowledge that he was now sending a come-hither message to a man in the corner, but the man knew nothing about it.

Relena prodded him with her fan. He looked over at her and saw that he had been neglecting the conversation. He smiled brightly and made a witty remark which made all the young ladies laugh.

"May I have this dance?"

Duo looked up and saw Heero standing in front of him with his hand extended.

"Well, I do believe my dance card is full, but I could make an exception." Duo giggled in a high-pitched manner. He allowed himself to be lead to the dance floor.

Heero pulled him close to dance along with the slow music playing. "Are you scared? You are once again the bait for this mission." Heero asked, his voice a rumble against Duo's chest.

"Yes." Duo whispered, still waltzing around the room. Heero's grasp held him painfully upright.

"I thought that death wasn't afraid of anything," Heero's voice was deep and mocking. Duo shivered involuntarily at the inflection in Heero's voice.

"Even Shinigami is afraid sometimes. I'm afraid of people finding out, of this plan not working, I'm afraid of not going home again, I'm afraid of…" Duo trailed off.

"Afraid of what? Afraid of me? Afraid of what we're doing now?" Heero's eyes glinted strangely, making Duo feel slightly hunted. The hand that gripped him became less painful and instead seemed to hold Duo close with need.

"Just… afraid." Duo wondered what it would feel like to hold Heero so close without all the impeding clothing in the way. Duo shook his head to get those thoughts away, causing one thin strand of hair to break loose from the elaborate hairstyle. Heero made a slightly strangled noise and brushed the hair aside. "The target is moving into position. I think it's time we switched dance partners," Duo whispered, leaning his head close in to Heero's.

"Hn." Heero spun Duo and quickly grabbed Relena who had been standing by. Heero said something to her and she laughed shrilly. Duo felt his heart clench.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" The gentleman asked politely, holding out his hand. Duo curtsied and took it. They swept onto the dance floor, doing a complicated step Duo barely caught on to.

"Miss—"

"Dulce Marisol."

"Miss Marisol you look stunningly lovely tonight. I feel honored to have the most beautiful young lady on my arm. You truly suit your namesake of sweetness." The man's oily voice stuck to Duo like filth. Duo forced himself not to deck the man right there.

"I am very flattered by your attentions, Sir," He murmured sweetly.

"Would you join me out on the veranda?" The man asked after the dance ended.

"Certainly," Duo replied, making sure he caught Heero's eye as he left the room.

--+--

Four hours later, the door shut behind Relena and she looked at Heero anxiously one last time. Duo stared at Heero resolutely, still leaning on the wall. He took a few steps away from it, facing Heero.

"You almost got yourself killed! Why did you stoop so low as to allow the man to do that!" Heero yelled, loosing his composure completely. "You were letting him touch you!"

"I'm alive now, aren't I?" Duo said, smirking slightly. "And he couldn't have been touching me much if he hadn't figured out I wasn't a woman yet."

"You endangered the mission with your change in the course of action."

"We got the tip-off, and we didn't have to kill anyone. Since when is that endangerment of the mission!" Duo asked haughtily.

"Omae o korosu!" Heero growled, slamming Duo into the nearest wall. Heero smelled of nervousness and cinnamon and something sweet like toffee. He held Duo against the wall with one arm, pressing his chest back, just staring at him with a ferocious look in his eye.

"Let go." Duo said icily, eyes narrowing. Heero didn't respond in any way. "Let me go now!" Duo ordered. "What's wrong, Heero? Did I scare you? Did you think you were going to loose your advantage, your way to save your stupid operative!" Duo spat out, causing Heero to flinch.

"I—" Heero stopped. His grip on Duo's shirt loosened. Duo used that opportunity to shove away.

"Good-bye. I'm going home."

"You can't, Duo. Your home isn't your home anymore. We're not in the 1940s." Heero said quietly. "We have your way home locked up in a safe where you can't get it."

"Go to hell you goddamned tease and your goddamned missons! You ain't some dirty cookie! You think you class(8) me? Well, you're wrong! I'm not even in your organization! There is no safe I can't crack, and let me lay out the racket(9) for you. I never caught a fall(10). I'm leaving!" Duo yelled, his hair coming completely out of its bun and tumbling down his back as he ripped the rose out of it. He threw it at Heero.

Heero's eyes widened as the rose hit him in the face. He lurched forward and grabbed Duo's arm. "I—" He looked at Duo longingly, the flushed cheeks, the chestnut hair spilling down across Duo's chest and back. The lips parted slightly, panting with suppressed rage. He reached a hand up to Duo's cheek and touched it gently. Duo jerked away, but was unable to go anywhere because of Heero's strong grip on his arm.

"Here's the bible(11) of it. If you want me, you can take me. I'm not strong enough to stop you. I can't do anything about it, and I won't stoop to saying anything about it." Duo whispered maliciously. Heero's eyes locked with his. Heero realized that anything he did now would be wrong. But he couldn't stop himself.

Heero jerked Duo toward him and held him close. Duo struggled but was unable to break free. Heero tipped Duo's head up and took his lips in his own. Duo stood perfectly still, not moving as Heero kissed him gently. "Please, don't leave."

Heero finally released him, and Duo stood there, leaning heavily on Heero's body. Then suddenly, there was a resounding crack as Duo slapped Heero across the cheek. Duo turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard that pictures rattled.

Heero stood shell-shocked for a moment, then stooped to pick up the rose. He carried it with him out into the hallway, where Relena, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre stared at the handprint on his cheek as he walked by without saying a word.

--+--

**  
End notes:** Hope you all liked that. It was a bit longer this time, and the next chapter should be out soon, too.

Here's the 40s slang words I used and what they mean:

(1)Clicker: A jerk who talks too much.  
(2)Firm and round and fully packed: an attractive female (as if you can't tell by the description)  
(3)Face: A Caucasian  
(4)Fish: to lie  
(5)To fog: to kill  
(6)Cogs: sunglasses  
(7)Action: proposition  
(8)Class: out-class or out-rank  
(9)Lay out the racket: to explain something  
(10)Fall: To be convicted of a crime  
(11)Bible: The true facts of a situation

As always, R&R si vous plait!


	6. Six

**Phantom**  
By Wolf Girl

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any sort of ownership over the characters or the premise of Gundam Wing. I do not make any sort of profit off of this story.  
_Warnings:_ AU, Sci-fi, Yaoi, minor Relena bastardization, slightly OOC Heero (as per series, but since this is AU I can do what I want with him.) 40's slang usage.  
_AN Warning:_ Unfortunately, my grammar and punctuation usage is a weird mix of American and British styles... Enough said.  
_Pairings:_ 1+2, 1x2x1, 3x4, others...  
_Italics thought_ (unless obviously otherwise).

**Author note:** This is VERY short, I apologize. I got sucked into the vortex that is the first week of school. I have not died, nor do I intend to. I suppose you'll be happy to hear this, but I will have more time to write soon, so expect more chapters shortly.

**--+--**

**Six**

_Just because you've been kissed by your one true love, doesn't mean that you're his. Sleeping Beauty discovered this when Prince Charming ran off with the pretty stepsister. This was Solo with Hilde. My partner, my lover, left with my best friend, my sister. I felt very betrayed and it threw me off my game. I almost got fingered for a crook a few times, but luckily my backcap(1) is better at night, and I was able to happify that Eye(2)._

_Sleeping Beauty got depressed, ate a lot, took to sleeping more, then realized he had to go to work. _

_--+--_

Insomnia hit him like a brick dropped from the thirteenth floor. Was it really possible to spend three hours staring at the glowing digits of a clock? He grabbed his pillow and curled it up under him, when, despite how tired he was, the wall clock mocked him. He realized that he had stared for another hour at the red luminous numbers.

The door creaked open, and he looked up suddenly, the vague impression niggling at his mind that he should be waiting for something.

He looked at his clock again and saw an arrangement of flowers in a shallow green glass vase. Yellow irises and pink peonies almost clashed with bright orange nasturtiums and blue pasque flowers. It was very vivid, and looked thrown together.

He rolled over again, and didn't notice when the floorboard creaked just the slightest bit.

"You kill(3) me, and you send(4) me whenever you look my way…" Duo whispered, moving a strand of hair off of Heero's face more gently than a butterfly brushing its wing against skin.

"I'll do the last mission, but I won't let myself get in overboard. Anything I do could cause you to stop existing!" Duo brushed his own hair out of his face. "And I truly am a thief, not a spy or murderer." He smiled suddenly and pulled something out of his pocket. He looked at the unit and twisted a few dials.

He pushed a button just as Heero opened his eyes to see nothing in front of him, though he could have sworn he heard a soft voice in the room.

--+--

The fluorescent sign in the window reflected dully in the growing dark. A chill crept through the windowpane, and she reached for her coat.

"Cold?" he asked, shoving another mouthful of pie into his mouth. The fork clicked as it hit his teeth. The rest of the pie sat in front of her tauntingly. She wished he would hurry up. "I trust you got here safely and silently?"

She nodded tersely. He scraped his plate with his fork to catch the remaining pieces that escaped, and heaved a contented sigh. She flinched. "Now, down to business. I have a job for you."

--+--

**End notes:** Hope you all liked that. It was a bit longer this time, and the next chapter should be out soon, too.

40s slang words I used and what they mean:

(1) Backcap- a retort or response  
(2) Eye- detective (private eye)  
(3) Kill- to fascinate  
(4) Send- to excite or thrill

_Flowers and their meanings:  
_Yellow Iris- Passion  
Nasturtium- Conquest  
Pasque flower- You have no claims  
Peony- Shame

Here's a link to a photo of Pasque flower, since it's not very common. http/www . uwex . edu/ ces/ wihort/ Phenology/ images/ Pasque20Flower3 . jpg


	7. Seven

**Phantom**  
By Wolf Girl

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any sort of ownership over the characters or the premise of Gundam Wing. I do not make any sort of profit off of this story.  
_Warnings:_ AU, Sci-fi, Yaoi, minor Relena bastardization, slightly OOC Heero (as per series, but since this is AU I can do what I want with him.) 40's slang usage  
_AN Warning:_ Unfortunately, my grammar and punctuation usage is a weird mix of American and British styles... Enough said.  
_Pairings:_ 1+2, 1x2x1, 3x4, others...  
_Italics thought_ (unless obviously otherwise).

**Author Notes:** Sorry, it took longer than I thought! I'm going to go see a musical this Saturday, and I will probably be inspired… I usually am…

**--+--**

**Seven**

"This is the last mission before we can intercept." Quatre said softly, handing Heero the paper file. Heero opened it and glanced at each page briefly. "Duo would be aptly suited for this mission," Quatre suggested.

"He can't go."

"Duo is a specialist in stealing things, infiltration and retrieval is just a game to him!" Quatre insisted.

"I don't want him to go." Heero said.

"Either he goes and you don't or you both go together. We're too close to lose this one. You had better get past your personal problems with Duo or so help me, I'll remove you from the team on a vacation leave." Quatre's face darkened. "And you know I can do it."

Heero stood perfectly still for a moment. "What's to stop him from leaving when he sees fit?" Heero looked over at Quatre. "Do you know that he broke into the safe—our safe and took back the time machine? That's where he's been disappearing to. I don't trust him!"

"You wouldn't be talking about me, now would you?" Duo came into the room. Quatre blushed.

"We were discussing your current possession of the time machine."

"Of course I stole it back, I'm a thief! What did you expect me to do?" Duo asked. "You keep me from leaving, I'll retaliate. Be glad I didn't do anything to you. Shinigami has all means of revenge up his sleeve." Duo locked eyes with Heero.

"Quatre, get the others," Heero barked, sending Quatre hurrying out of the room. There was a tense minute while Heero and Duo stared at each other heatedly. Then the sound of footsteps in the hallway made Duo jerk away from the eye contact. Wufei's eyes narrowed as he looked at the scene.

"Heero, you have a mission?" He asked cautiously. If you asked Wufei, Heero was a bit unbalanced and best approached cautiously.

"This mission requires four. One for surveillance, one for infiltration, one for data retrieval, and one to cover the retriever. The beginning of the mission will be undercover, and everyone will need to play a part."

"I'll cover surveillance." Relena suggested.

"Relena, I would appreciate it if you would stay behind." Heero didn't look up as he said this, tapping his pencil on the table as he glanced at the mission reports again.

"Quatre will do surveillance, Duo will retrieve. Trowa will cover Duo, and I will be back-up." Heero stated finally, scrawling some notes in shorthand on the paper.

"I'll do retrieval. I'm sure I'm better at it than _he_ is." Relena tossed her hair in Maxwell's direction. She fluttered her eyelashes at Heero, who was still not paying any attention to her.

"Relena, I would like you to stay behind. You don't fit into the mission specs." Heero said in a monotone voice.

Relena grit her teeth. This wasn't an obsession, simply devotion. Complete devotion to him. _I would do anything for him, _she thought. _Even if it meant getting hurt myself. _"Alright, Heero. Whatever you say."

"Mission specs will be figured by tonight, we will leave at 19:00 tomorrow evening. This will give everyone," Heero's eyes lingered on Duo. "adequate time to prepare."

--+--

Chamber music floated gently through the air. Waiters walked around offering champagne from silver platters. Heero took a fluted glass and looked back at his companion.

"Come, Dolan was only fifteen the first time." Heero said haughtily. "He was as wonderful then as he is now."

"We must trade sometime then." Trowa confided. "Quade is very submissive and will do anything." He stroked Quatre's hair.

The man that was not but five paces from them took a few steps over, listening intently. Trowa and Heero continued talking, occasionally caressing Duo and Quatre. Duo could see his eyes roaming their bare chests and their sheer harem pants. It was hard not to cover himself up to protect himself from the slimy gaze.

"Bardia and Yue, who would have thought? I told you the younger men would grow on you. Have you met Chay? He is my newest love. Only just turned fourteen. Lovely boy. Quite enthusiastic." The man had walked over to them. He dismissed his boy with the wave of a hand. The boy walked over to where other young men sat on cushions at the edges of the room.

"Would you care to give him a try, Yue? I have had my eyes on your Dolan this evening. It would be hard to keep them off him as he eclipses everything else in the room." The man's voice was silky sweet but Duo could see the lust in his eyes.

"Perhaps next time. Dolan has only just begun to be confident. He needs just a bit more encouragement before his is up to your level." Heero gave Duo's ass a squeeze through the sheer cloth covering it, his fingers digging into Duo's skin. "Dolan, why don't you and Quade go get us some grapes."

"Yes, master," Duo whispered in a very bedroom-like tone, his left buttock now slightly aching. He saw the man's jaw drop at hearing his voice. Hook, line and sinker. Duo failed to notice the flash in Heero's eyes before he was hauled up tight to Heero and his lips were being claimed roughly.

He heard Quatre gasp softly before all he could focus on was the sweet sensation of Heero's mouth on his and Heero's hand roaming his body. Heero's tongue demanded entrance and Duo wasn't about to deny it. He raised his arms and wrapped them around Heero's neck. Heero's tongue fought for domination, stroking every inch of Duo's mouth and tangling with Duo's tongue.

Heero finally pulled away and they clung together for a few more moments, then Heero released him. "Come back quickly with those grapes." Heero growled.

Duo didn't dare look into his eyes. "Yes, Master." He hurried out of the room, Heero's answer to the man wafting after him. Once the party was out of sight, he hurried to the coat closet and got his dark clothing.

He snuck past the door guards to the stairwell and quietly slunk up it. He reached the door he recognized from the plans. Pulling a hairpin from his hair, he stuck it in the lock. It was thick enough to block the electronic devices. Then he pulled a paper-thin lock pick from his hair and put it in as well. He twisted them in combination and grinned in satisfaction as the tumbler fell.

He stuck the picks back in his hair and entered the room, making sure the door shut and the handle snicked locked before he went about his business. "I'm not the best in the business for no reason," he muttered to himself, eyeing the monstrous desk before him.

"My god," he whispered, "This is worse than I thought."

Downstairs, Heero glanced at his watch uneasily. "I'll just go see what happened to Dolan. He's taking a long _time_." He looked at Trowa piercingly and made his exit.

--+--

"Quatre! Over here!" Duo called.

"Duo!" Quatre cried. Duo stared at Quatre as the blonde tried valiently not to sob. Quatre's eyes were riveted on the burning building. Duo felt a twinge and reached out to Quatre to comfort him.

Suddenly, there was a stumbling form coming out of the building. Quatre inhaled sharply and ran to meet it. Duo started, then followed. Trowa swayed, setting his burden down on the ground.

"Trowa!" Quatre cried, throwing himself at the older man and clinging to him. "Trowa…"

"Little one, it's fine." Trowa stroked Quatre's hair and rubbed his back gently. Trowa leaned down and gently kissed Quatre, who feverously kissed him back, little kisses all over his face. Quatre threw his arms around Trowa's neck as they became more arduous.

Duo looked away from the scene, then noticed that the thing Trowa had been carrying had stirred. Duo blinked. It was sitting up and looking his way, hopelessly blackened with soot. But then two unmistakable blue eyes stared back at him. Heero shook out his limbs and stood.

Trowa broke away from Quatre and went over to Heero, speaking rapidly in low tones. He seemed perturbed about something. Heero just glared at him and started to walk further away from the flaming ruins. Quatre went over to where Trowa was and they conversed for a moment. Quatre gestured to Duo and he came over. "Why don't you walk with him? He seems to tolerate you."

Duo was unsure what to make of this, but went near to Heero. Heero ignored him completely. Duo sighed. Heero glanced over. Duo looked at him as they walked.

A drip of blood trickled from Heero's hairline down onto his forehead. "You're bleeding," Duo commented, looking at him sideways.

"Hn." Heero grunted, doing nothing at all about the blood matting his hair.

It was at that moment Duo realised that he admired Heero despite all his misgivings. He was a bastard, but a tough one, and brave to boot.

"You have dirt above your eye," a low gravelly voice intoned. Duo wiped his forehead unconsciously before he realised that it was Heero who had said it.

"Thanks." He looked back at Quatre and Trowa for a moment. Quatre raised an eyebrow. Duo shrugged, then turned back. "When we get back, I'll patch up your head for you. Status?"

"Head, bleeding from explosion left leg slight fracture, requires setting; bullet, left buttock." Heero said, completely serious. "Mission completed successfully. My work was shoddy. I should have not allowed myself to be shot. I will perform first aid on myself once we reach the safehouse."

"You sure as hell are not going to perform first aid on yourself! What kind of Jackson sets his own leg!" Duo's voice rose slightly. "I will set your leg, fix your head and I will dig the bullet out of your ass myself!"

"You are not my senior. You will not order me." Heero's eyes flashed and his nostrils flared. "I am trained in performing first aid upon myself."

"I do not work for you or your organization. I am your equal. You will let me fix you up or I will leave!"

Heero's left eye twitched and he huffed, but nothing else came out of his mouth in argument. Duo could swear he heard Quatre giggle.

--+--

When they reached the safehouse, Heero insisted on checking the house for himself. Trowa had an almost amused gleam in his eye when Heero came back slightly limping and leaned on the couch for support. "The house is clear. Barton, you and I will share the upstairs room. Winner and Maxwell will share the downstairs one.

"Sorry bud, but they're likely going to want to have some fun while we're here, and I'm not losing sleep because my roommate had a sleepover." Duo drawled, trying to piss Heero off. Quatre blushed brilliantly as Duo continued. "Looks like you and I are shacking up together…" Duo looked Heero over. Heero frowned. "In a platonic sense of course," Duo finished.

Heero stomped upstairs, his ears a bright shade of cherry red. Duo smirked at Trowa and Quatre, then grabbed the medkit and started to go upstairs.

"Duo… Be careful with him… I haven't seen him this bothered before. I don't know what he'll do if he gets too serious," Quatre said.

"Serious? About what?"

"I don't know… The situation… You giving him orders… You… I wouldn't bug him anymore today."

"Noted. I'll see you two glad lads(1) later. Have fun." Duo walked up the stairs and over to the bathroom. He grabbed some towels then went into the room he and Heero were to share. He opened the door and walked it. Heero turned and looked at him, wearing only a towel.

"So, someone told me you wanted to play doctor," Duo whispered in a playful voice. Heero turned just the slightest shade of pink. "Let's get that head of yours--Theone on top please, the other one comes later." Duo smiled evilly.

"Omae o korosu." Heero growled as he sat on the bed and Duo pulled the thick locks of hair away from his scalp. There was a small gash. Duo got out the rubbing alchohol and cotton swabs and gently cleaned it. He hummed softly as he ruffled Heero's hair, done with the first injury.

"If I wrap it, you'll lose too much hair. Now let's take a look at the leg, hmm?" Heero stretched his leg out on the bed and Duo leant over it. He carefully ran his hands up and down the leg, checking the status of the break. It looked like just a tiny fracture. Duo wrapped it tightly, placing the stiff piece of plastic he'd found in the medkit under the wrappings to keep the brace in place.

"And now, the last and final exam. Let's see that butt of yours, Yuy." Heero stood up, a faint tinge of rosiness colouring his body. He dropped the towel and lay face down on the bed. Duo tsked slightly and touched the spot where the bullet had gone in. He reached into the medkit and got out the things he needed. He took the sharp tool and gently prodded around the wound. He winced in sympathy before poking inside the hole to find the bullet. "This is going to hurt."

"Hn."

Duo stuck the impliment in, and sharply drug it up, pulling the bullet out of Heero's body. Heero tensed and clutched the blanket.

"All done." Duo swabbed the hole with alchohol and placed a pad over it. Then he took out the bandage and placed it over the spot. He taped the bandage into place. "Hmm… mmm…." He hummed, appreciatively staring at the sight before him.

"Are you finished?" Heero growled.

"I could keep going if you'd like." He laid a hand on the small of Heero's back and ran it down the bandage again, under the pretense of smoothing it out.

Heero jumped up suddenly, turning away from Duo and quickly wrapping the towel around his waist again, but not before Duo got a quick glimpse of Heero's frontside at full attention.

Duo smiled.

Heero was in the corner, getting dressed again. He put on the normal spandex and green tank top while Duo stripped out of his clothes down to his boxers. He smiled and lounged back on the bed, hands behind him and legs spread apart in front of him. Heero turned back from his bag and froze.

"You want the left side or the right side, Heero?" Duo purred. Heero looked at him for a moment more. "Or how about the middle?" Heero ignored him and climbed in on the left side. He shoved Duo to the right and pulled the covers up.

"Well, I never," Duo said mock-indignantly. "Not even going to say goodnight?" He ran a hand over Heero's shoulder.

"Good night." Heero said tersely, turning out the light.

"Good night Heero. Sweet dreams."

--+--

Relena took off her high heels and tiptoed up the stairs. She made her way to the room she knew Heero would choose for security reasons and slowly opened the door handle. _Lucky for me, he always sleeps soundly after a mission where he's injured. _She thought.

She walked closer to the bed and put her hand over her mouth to muffle the gasp. She swallowed heavily. Heero was lying draped over Duo's body. Duo's legs were inter-twined with his. She breathed in deeply and held her breath, counting to five.

_One._

She took one more step toward the desk. She glanced at Heero and Duo. They were breathing evenly.

_Two._

She reached toward the nightstand where the disc sat in the open.

_Three._

She tucked the disk deep into the inside breast pocket of her jacket. She patted her coat, and each pat sounded like a landslide in the silence.

_Four._

She turned and slowly walked to the door, inching it open again. Heero stirred slightly, and she held her breath again. Heero settled down.

_Five._

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." Relena whispered softly as she eased the door shut.

--+--

**End notes: **That took a long time to put out, but it was fun. Some rotten things in the state of Denmark…

Definitions of words:

(1) Glad lads- A general slang term for a handsome boy. Similar to "Jackson".


End file.
